Jessica Green : A Harry Potter FanFic
by MissPandoraDreamer99
Summary: A story about a witch who attends Hogwarts at the same time of Harry Potter, but who is not very popular or well known. However, she does fall in love but with somebody whom she would never consider "suitable".
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Green was an ordinary Hogwarts student. She had not one bad intention inside of her, and remained quiet for the most of her school life. Harry Potter still remained a strange yet impressive boy whom she never had the pleasure of meeting properly. In fact the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were in the same house and year together. There was only one time where she had dropped a book in the hallway on the way to potions class, and he had happily retrieved it from the cobblestone floor for her. It was nothing more and she continued her life as normal. Jessica was born into a perfectly normal wizarding family. She grew up alongside her mother, father and sister, Hope and her brother Kyle. Jessica was the youngest sibling. Nothing exciting happened to Jess. Well, almost nothing.

* * *

The tables were piled high with platters of mouth watering food. Each house table was covered head to toe in croissants, pancakes, waffles, sausages, beans, bacon rashers, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms, fresh orange juice and lined with silver cutlery.

"Jess…" The voice was faint, like a whistle in the wind.

"Jessie…" It came again, muffled, barely audible.

"Jessica!" This time it could be heard, quite clearly too.

Jessica unhooked her gaze on the fireplace that was inside the Great Hall and moved it onto her friend, Molly, who was waving a hand frantically in front of her face. Jess smiled weakly.

"Are you tired or something?" Molly asked, slowly returning to the book in her hand. Molly liked to read but not very often. She thought it best to keep a healthy balance of reading and going out with other friends. Jess on the other hand was more reluctant to go out with the other two girls in their room, Natalie and Katie. It wasn't because she didn't like the two girls, they were her other two best friends. But generally, it didn't occur to Jess that she HAD to go out.

"Sorry. I'm not tired, just thinking."

Molly stared at her, clearly expecting a better explanation.

"Go on…"

"You know, just thinking."

Molly pulled a face and put her book down, making sure she wouldn't lose her place. Folding her arms, Molly puffed out, quite loudly in fact, almost unintentionally.

"What? I guess I'm just nervous about this stupid Winter Ball next Saturday..." Jess trailed off when she saw other students coming to sit down for breakfast.

"Seriously? I thought last week, you were totally excited for it." Molly asked, reaching for a croissant and butter. Jess followed her action and spread the fresh butter onto the warm croissant. The yellow substance melted fairly quickly and made the pastry smell even better.

"I was, but now I'm just not sure. Everyone already knows what they are wearing, who they are going with and they've even planned out the after party!"

Molly smiled comfortingly as Jessica held her head in her hands in shame.

"I just don't get … it…"

"What?" Molly asked, confused, still stuffing her chops with juicy croissants.

"_IT_" Jess replied, raising her eyebrows. She thought Molly would get the message but clearly her friend was one sandwich short of a picnic this morning.

"The whole social gathering thing. You know parties, dresses and… guys…"

Molly snorted, almost choking on her orange juice. However, Jess clearly wasn't impressed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Look I'm sorry Jessie. I just don't see why you think it's such a big deal! It should be fun and entertaining not stressful and boring!"

Jess sighed and got up from the table "I think I'll go for a walk now. I'll see you later?"

Molly nodded and waved Jess off. She then turned to Katie who had only just sat down.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Jess heard different conversations between various people. She continued on to the owlery, only to be interrupted by Samuel Gray. He was, as usual, with his little posse of friends. Slytherins always seemed to travel in packs. She hadn't really met him before and only ever saw him in a few lessons or around the school. Jess did not see him coming and they clashed quite violently, Jess being the smaller one, thrown back into the wall.

"Whoa! Watch where you are going, you stupid girl" Samuel exclaimed, brushing his robe off.

"Excuse me for walking." She replied, getting to her feet and pushing past the boys, each of them chuckling to themselves. Jess turned left and walked into the owlery, the sounds of wings and squawks coming from the birds. All different shapes and sizes.

"At least you aren't rude" Jess said, walking over to one of the owls that sat in the middle. Unfortunately, the owl replied back with a bite and Jessica bit her own lip from the sharp pain that followed. Sighing, she looked out onto the lake below that surrounded Hogwarts. It was a beautiful sight, really useful for clearing the mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was potions class first lesson on a Monday, one that Jess had mixed feelings about. Professor Slughorn could be entertaining as well as completely mad. But that wasn't the part of the class that would make her day a terrible one. Walking down the corridor, she noticed a group of students go into potions class that she hadn't noticed before. Once she entered the classroom, however, she realized who it was and wanted to shout. It was Samuel and a few of his "friends". Jess couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sam looked up from his bag and smiled slyly. Jess frowned and turned her nose up, ignoring his presence by walking over to Natalie who was happily perched on their desk. She smiled, immediately noticing Jessica's expression.

"Well you look chirpy" Natalie said, crossing her arms casually.

"Don't even go there Nat, its Sam and his bloody "posse" of his. I accidently bumped into him yesterday and it wasn't even my fault, but he still had a go at me!"It was almost a shout when Jess realized and lowered her voice.

"And now he's acting all normal and stupid like I'm not angry at him!"

Natalie stared at Jess and then peered over at Samuel "I think he's cute."

Jessica widened her eyes in astonishment and disbelief.

"You are joking aren't you" She said, looking over at Sam, who was sniggering to his friends about something.

Natalie shrugged but couldn't start another sentence because Professor Slughorn came bursting through the door, looking quite flushed. He clearly had woken up late and rushed to his class.

"Eh, good morning class. Today, we will just go over what we have learnt this past week and then I will assign your partners for this weeks assignment to create the love potion: Amortentia." Slughorn then brought out his wand from his robe and placed the books on each desk. The lesson went quite quickly as the Professor had already begun babbling on about the instructions for the new assignment. Names were called out in pairs. Jess crossed her fingers that she would be placed with Natalie, but alas, her friend somehow managed to get into a pair with the boy she had had a crush on since their second year at Hogwarts. If Jessica had calculated it correctly, there were only a few students left to be partnered with, most of which were boys.

"Let's see… ah Jessica Green and … Samuel Gray, yes." Slughorn called out, peering over his spectacles at his students.

Jessica's eyes widened, larger than she had done earlier, and gasped quite loudly. Was he serious? Of all people, Sam had to be the person she would be partnered with. Whilst Jess was gaping, Sam glanced over his shoulder and smiled. _Snake_ she thought. Jess narrowed her eyes and, as soon as the lesson had ended, wasted no time in rising from her chair and storming out in a rage. Natalie was too busy chatting to her partner to notice her friend leave the classroom. Sam, on the other hand, did notice her action and followed her quickly out of the door. He spotted her through the crowd of students passing one another down the corridor. He swiftly slid past everybody, closing in on Jess. Just like a snake.

"Don't even talk to me" she said, not even bothering to turn around to check if it was Sam she was talking to.

"Oh come on, we are supposed to be **partners**" he laughed boisterously. It made Jess cringe and she turned out to the courtyard abruptly. Unfortunately, Sam had clearly seen her maneuver coming and followed her at the same time, dodging a few stray pupils in his way. Sam grabbed Jess's wrist and jerked her backwards towards himself.

"Come on Jess, its only one week. I'm sure you can manage that?"

Jess sneered and pulled back her arm roughly. Samuel almost looked surprised.

"My name is Jessica. Only **friends** call me Jess. "

Sam frowned and folded his arms.

"I don't know why you're being so rude to me. I'm **trying** to be nice." He said. _Snake_ she thought again.

"It's because I'm a Slytherin isn't it."

"No, it's because **you're** rude and extremely snobby." Jessica grumbled, trying not to cross her arms also, in case he thought of it as some kind of sign she was **okay** with him. They stood in silence for a moment before Jess shook her head and turned around.

As she walked off, Sam managed to shout "You are going to have to talk to me sometime."

Jess turned but didn't say anything, watching Sam wave and walk back into the corridor. _SNAKE!_

* * *

That evening, when she walked into her dorm room, Molly was already sitting on her bed reading a book (as usual). Molly looked up from her book and smiled. Jess sighed and flopped onto her own bed.

"I'm guessing today was a bit of a bad day?" Molly asked innocently, flipping a page over.

Lifting her head from her pillow, Jess replied "You'll never guess who Slughorn paired me up with today in potions class."

Molly shrugged her shoulders, obviously having no clue.

"Samuel. Samuel Gray"

Molly's eyes had astonishment in them. "He's so…"

"Rude" Jess replied and with that, she turned off the light and threw her head back onto her pillow in a rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess sat down at the long table in the Great Hall. She sat across from Molly and Natalie and next to Katie. The girls were chatting about stuff that Jess hadn't really been paying attention to. Just as she reached for a plate of sausages, the one person who could ruin her morning punched her shoulder, ever so lightly. But it was still noticeable. Turning her head, she gave a moan.

"Morning gorgeous" Sam said, grinning and showing his teeth. Jess wasn't impressed, however, Katie was uncontrollably laughing in a really girly manner. The others turned to her and she kept quiet from embarrassment.

"Can I help you, Samuel? And I thought I told you my name was Jessica." Her tone couldn't be mistaken for flirting at all. She was truly annoyed.

Sam's tone also died down a little "Are we going to start with this potion now or what? Because I have a free period after breakfast, and I'm guessing you do too."

Jess, reluctantly, nodded and added "Ok fine, I'll meet you in the courtyard after breakfast. Now please leave."

"As you wish…" Sam said, grinning again and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Jess looked up from her plate of sausages, eggs and bacon. "What?"

Molly Natalie and Katie were all staring at her, snorting.

"You are so serious." Natalie said, taking a sip of her drink. Jess frowned but chuckled softly and returned to her breakfast. It smelt luscious.

* * *

Snow was falling lightly outside, an unambiguous sign of winter. A few owls flew over the castle, making no sound. Jess just stood for a moment, breathing in the fresh, cool air. Winter was one of her favourite times of year.

"Enjoying the scenery are we? I would've thought by now, you were used to this dump."

Jess spun around to Sam standing in one of the arches.

"I really don't have time for any witty remarks, Samuel. I just want to get this potion finished and out of the way."

Sam strode toward her confidently, the thin layer of snow crunching under his boots. As he got close to her, she felt the warmth of his body and his breath. His brown hair was covered in tiny snowflakes and he was smiling again.

"Do you have to get so close? It's not that cold out here." She said, shoving him away. He grinned.

* * *

They spent the hour fiddling around with pots and glass bottles filled with various glowing substances. At one moment, as Jess reached for an ingredient, so did Samuel and for a split second their hands touched ever so gently. But before Sam could say anything or even look at Jess, she pulled her hand back immediately. Sam huffed and turned to grab something off the shelf, accidently knocking over a vial of something important. Well, he assumed it was important because Jess suddenly shouted at him.

"You idiot! That was our only vial of that stuff. We aren't allowed any replacements of any kind for this assignment!" Jessica's voice was sharp and annoyed.

Samuel frowned and replied in the same tone "It's not my fault! Jesus, calm down! We can get more."

"How? How can we possibly get **more**!"

"Follow me."

Samuel hurried over to the door, paused, and looked back at an angry Jess. She had her arms folded and looked like she was about to blow.

"Are you coming or not?"

Shaking her head, Jess edged towards the door and looked at Sam, clearly waiting for him to lead the way. They hastily walked down copious amounts of corridors before they came to one of the potion cupboards. It was Professor Slughorn's supply of extra potions and ingredients. Samuel took his wand from his pocket and opened the door. Jess couldn't believe how easy it was to get in. Surely they would have put an enchantment on the door so no pupil could get inside? Obviously, Slughorn trusted his students enough to not need to lock it.

"Wait, are you going to **steal** from here?" Jess was surprised as well as a little bit excited.

"Well I'm not going to pay for it, if that's what you mean." Sam didn't turn to see her reaction to his sarcasm; he just rummaged through different shaped bottles containing small samples of plants and liquids. As luck would have it, he found a whole tray of what they were looking for.

"This ok for you?" He asked, holding up the vial of the substance he had previously broken. Jessica nodded frantically, looking quite pleased with Sam. Just as they were about to head back, they heard talking coming from the end of the corridor. Jess's eyes lit up in fear as Sam pulled her into the cupboard and shut the door behind her. It was cramped in the cupboard, only really meant for one person. Jess could feel her heart racing as the voices got louder. Sam put his head near the door to see if he could make out what they were saying. Jess was so nervous that she didn't realize she was actually leaning against Sam. Sam turned his head and mouthed _I think they're leaving _to her. She sighed quietly to herself. When the coast was clear, Sam also sighed and leant back on the shelves. As he moved, because Jess had been oblivious to the fact she was leaning on him, she toppled forward into Sam. The shelves moved slightly and Jess stared up at Sam. He looked down at her and for a moment, looked pretty… serious.

"I think we should go…" He said, still staring at Jess. His dark blue eyes were warm. Jess blinked a few times and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, we need to get back to the potion."

And with that, Jessica lifted herself off of Sam and opened the door. Handing her the vial, Sam shut the door and put his hand out for her to lead the way. They walked back to the room in silence.

* * *

"So it sounds as though you two had a lot of fun first period." Molly smiled, adjusting her glasses. The snow tended to stick to the glass panels and she would have to wipe them every so often. Jess sighed.

"I'm telling you, he has the weirdest personality. One minute he is mean and obnoxious, the next, he's flirting and joking around."

Molly stopped and looked at Jess.

"What?" Jess replied to the odd look her friend was giving her.

"I know what's going on. He probably likes you."

Jess hesitated and then burst out laughing. "You cannot be serious. He's so… slimy."

Jess continued to chuckle to herself and Molly shook her head, following her friend into the castle. On their way to the Great Hall, they were stopped by Neil Windsor. He was a top grade student and an excellent wizard.

"Oh hey Neil, how are you?" Jess asked smiling politely. Neil smiled back.

His Scottish accent was shaky. "Jess, you know the Winter Ball this Saturday…"

Jess quickly interrupted him "Look Neil, it's really sweet of you to ask, but before you do, I'm not going. So thank you, but no thank you. "

Neil didn't look to offended or upset. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll try and stay available until Friday."

Jess giggled "Ok, see you later."

Neil walked off and, by coincidence, passed Sam, who was walking towards Jess and Molly. Jess looked disappointed.

"What can I help you with? I thought I said we can work on the potion tonight after dinner."

"I know, I just wanted to… check that you knew."

Jess cocked her head slightly "Well of course I'm going to **know**, I was the one who suggested it."

Samuel gave a small nod and walked into the Great Hall. Molly stared at Jess and smiled.

"Oh please." Jess replied, pushing her friend gently.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Jess walked down to the room where she had been making the potion. She opened the door expecting Sam to be late and, sure enough, he wasn't there. _Typical_ she thought. She sighed and put her bag on one of the chairs next to the door. Getting out the ingredients from their specified cupboard, Jess noticed a note stuck to the bottle of one of the ingredients. It read:

_Went to get some more of this stuff_

_Not because I broke it but because we ran out_

_Sam_

Jess smiled to herself and then started to work on the potion. About five minutes later, Sam burst through the door. He looked over at Jess, who also looked back.

"You get my…"

"Yes." She interrupted.

"Right then. You want me to mix these together yeah?" He said, gesturing to a few ingredients laid out on the counter opposite Jess. She nodded "Mmhm". He got started, rolling up his sleeves and dropping a couple parts of each ingredient into the mortar. Jess secretly gazed up from her work at Sam, who was happily mixing.

About half an hour passed when Jess decided to leave it for the night. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. Is it ok if we stop now?" She asked, pulling on her robe that she had put on the chair with her bag. Sam nodded and started to pack everything away.

Closing the door behind them, Sam looked over at Jess who was standing opposite him.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow evening then, same time again?" She asked, crossing her arms, as if it was something she couldn't control.

"Yeah, ok." Sam replied calmly.

Jess smiled weakly and turned to head back to her dormitory.

"Hey Jess. Wait up." Sam called, walking rapidly to catch her up. "I'll walk you if you want."

She was a bit surprised but agreed all the same and they walked to the Gryffindor dorm together, chatting now and then about the potion and how Slughorn could be funny at times. Jess laughed at everything Samuel joked about. He was pretty chuffed with himself that he managed to make her laugh. They reached the entrance to the common room and stopped by the painting.

"Thanks" Jess said. She didn't really know what else to say. But she didn't need to, he knew what she meant and he smiled a good honest smile, not like his slimy ones he used to do. They stood in silence for a few seconds. It felt like forever. And it wasn't awkward, it was nice and peaceful. Until the Fat Lady butted in with "Password", making Jess jump.

Sam realized he needed to go and put his hand out to shake Jessica's. She gladly took his hand and shook it calmly, although inside she had feelings buzzing around like bees. After the handshake, Jess watched Sam go down the stairs and head for the Slytherin dormitory. Walking into the Gryffindor common room, Jess spotted Molly sitting by the fireplace. She was the only one down there and , as usual, had her head in a book.

"What's that you're reading?"Jess asked curiously, pouring herself a hot chocolate.

"The Tales Of Beedle The Bard. Mum sent it over yesterday and I have just started reading it. She used to have it when I was younger but I guess she thought it would be nice for me to have my own copy."

Jess smiled sweetly and walked over to sit next to her friend. She leaned her head on Molly's shoulder. Molly was surprised at this action and decided to question her behavior.

"So what's the matter with you? You're usually never this relaxed."

"I think that I…" Jess paused to think about what she was going to say. Then she realized that it made no sense. "I need to think about what I'm going to do Saturday evening without you here."

Molly gave a sort of sigh and laugh at the same time. "Well you won't be alone. No one's asked me to go yet."

Jess looked up at her friend. "Oh Molly, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to go badly… do you have a dress?"

"Well yes actually, mum sent me one over with the book. It's a beautiful sky blue colour, like my eyes, she says."

"Then go! It doesn't matter if you don't have someone to take you! Kat and Nat are both going."

"Hm." Molly said under her breath. She continued with her book and Jess drank her beverage in silence.

* * *

"So are you going to be with this little rat all the time or can we actually get on with our **normal** lives?" Tommy, Sam's friend asked, sitting on the sofa of the Slytherin common room. Samuel was standing by the window, looking out into the dark snowy sky.

"She's not a rat. And don't worry, it'll be over by Monday. That's when the assignment is due in, anyway."

"What do you mean **anyway**?" Tom asked, biting into a bright green apple he had gotten from the fruit bowl that sat on the fancy coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Nothing. Don't worry, she's not that…"

"Clingy? I wouldn't bet on that. She seems pretty happy to spend time with you. She's a goddamn Gryffindor for Christ sakes Sam. She's not one of us."

Sam looked at his friend eating the apple, like some kind of upper class monkey.

"Mm."

* * *

The next morning, Jess woke up and got dressed rather quickly. She raced downstairs to the Great Hall for another delicious breakfast that never seemed to get old. She spent the morning in lessons with Molly and Katie and then another few with just Molly. Last lesson was another potions class. She sat down with Natalie but saw Sam enter with his friends just after she had done so.

"I'll be right back" she said to Natalie who was talking to some other girls in the class.

Jess walked up to Sam and tapped his shoulder. "Hi" she said quietly, almost as a whisper. Samuel spun around and stopped smiling.

"Oh. Hi." He said, rather sourly.

Jess was a bit taken aback by his attitude but brushed it off.

"So what time did you want to work on the potion today?"

"Oh I don't think I can, you know, because unlike you, I have a social life. Which doesn't include spending every hour after dinner in a stuffy old room with disgusting smells and an annoying little girl."

This time, Jess didn't brush it off and frowned. Then Tom stepped forward, batting Sam aside.

"You didn't think he was going to spend his whole week with you, did you? Oh god, she probably thinks they are 'friends' now" he snorted, mainly aiming the message to the other boys. They all joined in and laughed. Sam just stared at Jess.

"You know, you were right Sam, she is completely gullible and clingy and probably more stupid than she seems."

More laughter.

Sam laughed too, though not as much as the other boys. However Jess hadn't noticed and just gave him the most unwelcoming glare she had ever made. He slowly stopped smiling and she turned away in a rage. The rest of the boys sat down whilst Sam watched Jess walk over to Natalie. He saw her hug Natalie and when she had turned to sit on her chair, he saw her wipe her rosy cheeks. He actually felt guilty for letting the other guys pick on her like that. He had never felt like that about other girls before.

"Oh Jess, what happened over there?" Natalie asked, embracing Jess in a hug. She felt her shoulder begin to get wet from the tears.

"He wasn't who I thought he was. I thought he was better. He just made a fool out of me. He didn't stop his friends from laughing in my face."

After the lesson, Jess stayed behind to ask the Professor about certain ingredients for the potion. Samuel saw her do this and decided to wait outside the classroom for her. It was merely five minutes but it felt like an hour. Jessica walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind her. She began toward the courtyard and Sam followed her. When she got outside, she took a deep breath. Sam watched from behind a pillar. As she let the breath go, it sounded as though she was crying.

"Jessica." He said, stepping out from behind the archway. Jess turned and gasped slightly and then frowned.

"What, have you come to make fun of me again?" She said, her voice cracking.

Sam shook his head but couldn't reply as she added "I don't want to know. I don't get why you were perfectly fine talking to me when others weren't around but as soon as your little 'posse' are with you, you act all… rude and obnoxious again!"

"Listen, I never said you were clingy. I never said any of that. I…"

"I don't care. Now leave me alone."

And with that, she turned and trudged through the snow, which was falling faster and thicker now. Samuel stood in the cold, watching as she disappeared into the white.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday went by slowly. Jess didn't see Sam until dinner, and even then, she gave him the cold shoulder. Jess explained everything that had happened to Molly and Katie so they were updated. They both found what Sam had said was unacceptable and disgusting.

"A rat? He called you a rat?" Katie said in astonishment.

"Well, he didn't, his friend Tom did, but he still laughed with them…"

Molly raised her eyebrow but then realized her best friend was seriously upset and hurt by what had occurred earlier. As the girls left to go to the dormitory, Molly was stopped by Sam and he pulled her over to talk to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, agitated by his presence.

"Look, whatever she's told you, whatever Jessica has said, it's not true. Well it is true, but I didn't say the mean crap about her."

"She said you laughed **as well** as the others, which in my books, is just as bad."

Sam lowered his head but as Molly turned to go, he stopped her again.

"Listen, you have to help me, you have to tell her I didn't mean it. I only laughed because they would've thought I had gone soft and then I would be picked on and shunned. You don't know what those guys are like."

"Oh I know perfectly well who those 'guys' are. And I also know you are one of them!"

Molly jerked her arm away from him and began to walk off. But as she turned her head, she saw him leaning against the wall, looking extremely guilty. She couldn't help but go back to him.

"Look, she doesn't want to go to the ball because no one has asked her. She doesn't have a dress either. She thinks it's a waste of time. Show her it won't be if she goes with you. Show her you mean what you say when you say you're **sorry**." Molly put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "If I know anything about my best friend, it's that she is a forgiver. But only if you have a good enough reason and an even better apology."

With that, Molly let go of Sam and walked up the stairs towards the moving staircases. Samuel looked out of the window and sighed. He had to do this. She meant so much to him. He realized that now.

That evening, Sam was restless. He got up from the sofa in the Slytherin common room and went for a walk down the castle. Whilst he was out, he decided to make use of his time and head down to the potions room to continue with the Amortentia. But what he did not expect was to find Jess also working on the potion alone in the room. He opened the door and stood in silence. Jess looked up from her work and then back to her work again.

"Jessica. Please just listen."

Although it was a surprise and kind of nice to hear him call her by her full name, she still felt neglected and angry. He walked over and stood next to her. He had a musky smell to him which was attractive. Jess stayed angry, blocking out the smell. Blocking out the _snake. _

"I didn't say any of that stuff. It was all Tom and the others. And I'll admit I laughed too…"

"Ha!" Jess shouted, right in his face.

He just stared at her. "But that was only because I was a coward. Afraid that I would be picked on and shunned if I didn't live up to my 'name'."

"And your 'name' being a slimy, sour git."

Sam was surprised at her remark but he deserved every word.

"Yes."

Jess looked up at him as if to say _you're ok with me calling you an asshole?_ She stood upright and put down her tools. She looked at him, his eyes were warm again. They looked truthful like they had the night he walked her back to the dorm room. Even when she fell on him in the potions cupboard.

"And I'm truly, truly sorry. I can't make up for it, I know. But I wanted to ask you to go to the Winter Ball."

"Oh, I see, make me go and have fun with my friends. That'll make everything better…"

"With me" He said, his tone was as serious as it could be. Jess was slightly surprised and didn't know how to reply. She hadn't expected to be asked to go, especially by him. Samuel was her nemesis three days ago. And now he was, technically, asking her out on a date. Sam stood in silence as Jess was mulling it all over in her mind. He, of course, didn't know what she was thinking and was feeling a bit awkward.

"Ok. Sure, I'll go." She finally said, smiling, her rosy cheeks somehow lighting up the dark room.

"Really? Sorry I didn't expect you to actually… This is great." He was now smiling too.

Jess's grin suddenly faded, however, as a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

"There's one problem… I don't have a dress…"

Samuel grinned, showing his white teeth. "Just, leave it to me…"

Jess sighed softly in happiness and looked up at Sam. She could feel him getting closer and the warmth that she had felt the first time they were close, returned. She was slightly shaking but he simply slipped his hands into hers, their fingers intertwined together. Her heart was beating fast, faster than when they were in the potion's cupboard. It hit against her chest like a football. Sam too, was feeling the same. But he kept his cool. Sam hesitated before he pressed his lips against hers. At first it was gentle and soft. As Jess rested her hands on Samuel's shoulders, he also wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand held the back of her head, her feathery hair falling neatly over his hand. The kiss became more passionate and more real. Each person could tell that they were both nervous and that their hearts were racing. But it was a good feeling, a feeling of warmth, of safety and of love.

As Jess pulled back, she said "Are you sure you are ok with this? What about your 'friends'."

Sam looked at her and shook his head. "They were never my friends. You have been more of a friend to me this past week then they have in five years."

He then embraced her in a hug and she held on tightly to him, afraid that he would leave her. But he wasn't going to any time soon as he too, squeezed her gently. They laughed softly together and then, when they decided to go to bed, he walked her up to her dormitory again. Kissing her one last time, he said goodbye and Jess, reluctantly, let go of his hand. She entered the common room with the biggest smile on her face since she first joined Hogwarts. Samuel, on the other hand, didn't have such a warm welcome into his common room. Tom and a few other boys were waiting for him on the sofa and around the fire place.

"Were the bloody hell have you been." Tommy asked, clearly angered. Sam looked down at the floor and laughed to himself.

"What the hell is so funny? I asked you a question."

"I was somewhere. And I don't **need** to answer to you. You're not exactly my **friend** now are you?"

Tommy grinned a sly grin, one that Sam remembered he used to do. He turned his nose up and walked up to go to bed. Tom stopped grinning.

"You better not have let that rat get to your head. Because you know, if you end up **with** her, you'll be dating someone outside of Slytherin."

"Yeah, who cares? And she's not a bloody rat! She's amazing, she understands me, and I've had fun with her these past few days! More fun than I've ever had with any of you put together!"

Tommy smiled again and walked up to Sam. "Just remember, if your mother finds out about you dating this girl, then she will take you out of Hogwarts before you can say… well before you can say anything. And I can just as easily take her away from you as I have let you have her."

"You're out of your goddamn mind. She isn't something to "have" and you didn't give her to me!"

The common room was in complete silence.

"Good night, Tom." Sam said, and he turned so abruptly, his robe smacked against the side of Tom.

When he was gone, Tom turned to the others. Without saying a word, they quickly went upstairs to bed. Tommy was left in the common room alone. He placed a hand on the fire place and stared into the burning embers. A few sparks spat out at him, but it was hardly any kind of fire. _She has got to go _he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning Molly" Jess said in an extremely cheerful tone. Molly sat up in her bed and yawned. Her once beautiful curly hair was now a mass of something that looked like it was from a horror movie.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, stretching her arms out wide. "It's Friday. We have really bad lessons Fridays…"

"It's not because of school" replied Jessica, jumping out of bed and almost skipping to the wardrobe. Molly just sat, hunched over in her duvet and watched her friend as she rushed about the room, getting ready.

"Oh my god!" Molly exclaimed, suddenly realizing what was wrong (or indeed not wrong) with her friend. "He asked you to go didn't he? I knew he would!"

Jess suddenly stopped in her tracks. "You **knew** he would?" Molly froze and looked at Jess, who was standing completely still.

"Molly, do you have something to do with this?"

"Well, I mean, he came to me for help…"

"What do you mean he came to you for help? Help for what?"

"He felt honestly bad about what happened and so he asked me what he should do, I just simply put him in the right tracks by telling him that you weren't going to the ball, but that you really wanted to… I also said you were forgiving, so it would be ok!" Molly was trying to smile comfortingly but Jess was just frowning.

"You told him to ask me out?" She shouted, waking up Natalie and Katie.

"No! I just said that it would be a good idea to try and make up with you again!"

Jess fell onto her bed and sat in silence. Molly came over to sit with her.

"Look, I honestly didn't **tell** him to do it. He **wanted** to do it, trust me."

Raising her head, Jess saw that Molly meant what she said and hugged her.

"I'm sorry; I just was worried that he didn't really feel the same about me as I do him…"

Molly laughed gently and patted Jessica's back "I'm pretty sure he does like you a lot."

Natalie and Katie had joined them on her bed and were both smiling too. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing and got ready for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Jess was stopped by Tom in the corridor. She had transferred the name Snake from Sam to Tom in a matter of days. He looked wrong, like he was supposed to be some kind of evil master mind, not a Hogwarts student. He grinned at her and walked over, whilst Jess was just giving him a stare.

"Hello Jessica. I hear you and Samuel are attending the Winter Ball together?"

"Yes. What is it to you…?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you won't be going with him. I've already written a letter to his mother and she will take him out of Hogwarts by tomorrow morning. You won't even get to see him before he leaves."

"You are really stupid, you know that don't you" she said, laughing lightly to his face "He won't go. He is his own person and he won't be threatened by you or even his own mother. If you think that is going to work then you are wrong. We both are going to go to ball tomorrow evening and we are going to have a great time. And not even you and you're stuck up ways are going to prevent it." Jess then shoved past him and down the corridor. She barely got five feet away when he called after her.

"You think he loves you, but he doesn't. And I can easily ruin you're so called "relationship"…"

Jess turned in anger and strode toward him, poking his shoulder with her finger. "You are not his dad, you are not his controller, he doesn't belong to you and neither does our relationship! You are just jealousy of us. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you give him…"

Tom slammed her back into a wall and held her throat. "Shut up, don't ever say that again. He is my friend and you've taken him away from me. If you ever go near us again, I won't hold back next time…" With that, he let go and left her coughing in the corridor. She looked up to reply but he was already gone. Jess ran down to the potions room, where Samuel had said to meet her so they could finish the Amortentia potion. Bursting through the door, Jess almost fell face first onto the floor. Sam looked up in shock and ran over to her, helping her up to her feet.

"Whoa, are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked, holding her face in his hands. She began to cry and her cheeks became red. Samuel's hands were soon wet but he kept on holding onto her.

"It was Tom. He said that we can't be together and that he's sent a message to your mother about us. He said she is going to have you out of Hogwarts by tomorrow and … and…" Jessica's voice fell apart and she leaned into Sam, throwing her head to his chest. When she pulled her head back, Sam noticed re marks around her throat where Tom had roughly held her.

"What is that, did he hurt you?" Sam asked, dead serious.

Jess looked at him and didn't say a word. She was worried it would cause a problem even more. However, she hadn't said anything and Sam still knew the answer. He sat her down on one of the chairs and stormed out of the room.

He spotted Tom sitting with his friends in one of the outside areas and ran through the thick snow towards him. As he approached, thinking he was coming to apologize, Tom happily stood up ready for their conversation. The only thing that happened was Sam's fist swinging round and punching Tom in the side of his face, a crunching sound could be heard and Tom fell to the floor of pure white snow.

"What the hell was that for?" One of the boys asked, running over to Tom, but he just batted the boy's hand away. Taking his hand from his jaw, spots of blood covered his lower face and hand.

"How dare you get in between Jess and I. We are not your concern, you asshole! And you just think telling my mother about us is going to prevent me from staying with her? I love her! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sam shouted, holding his fist as it too was injured.

Jess had just arrived at the scene and overheard him. She looked at Sam with the purest of expressions and then at Tom with a less accepting face. She ran over to Samuel and put her hand on his shoulder. Turning, he realized it was Jess and put his arm around her. She noticed his hand and held it in her own, warming it up from the bitter wind.

"Tommy, just tell him. You don't have to hide anymore. And you certainly don't have to fight about it…"

"About what?" Sam asked, in complete confusion.

Tom glared at Jessica and then at Samuel. He slowly rose up from the ground, coughing and spat out some blood from his mouth. Then, he edged towards to Sam and looked him in the eyes.

"That I… am completely disappointed in you and I never liked you… now get out of my sight before I get Professor Dumbledore out here."

Sam backed away, pulling Jess along with him. Everyone who was outside just gawped but Sam and Jess had already fled the scene. Jess watched as they left, seeing Tom's expression. She suddenly halted. Sam turned around to her and Jess called out "He loves you…"

Sam just stood there in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

"I confronted him about it earlier today outside the Great Hall. He got really angry when I said he looks at you in a specific way, and that's when he took me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. He said not to say anything… but you needed to know…"

Sam was still speechless, putting a hand behind his neck.

"I never knew… that's probably why he acted like he did."

They stood in silence until Jess walked up to him and placed her hand in his "Don't beat yourself up about this…"

"I'm not. He should've just told me. Come on, I have something for you that will hopefully make you smile. But don't open it until tomorrow."

"What about the letter to your mother? She's probably going to send you a howler and it will be the most unpleasant one you'll probably ever receive." Jess said, looking concerned.

"I'll just have to write to her and hope she gets my letter either first or just afterwards."

"What will you tell her? I'm guessing she's really against you choosing a girl from a different house."

"I'll tell the truth about everything. I'll explain it all, if she doesn't accept it, oh well." Sam tightened his grip on her hand and Jessica smiled, calm again. He kissed her forehead and they took a walk through the castle.

* * *

On the way back to her dormitory, Jessica was stopped by Tom, who had a red nose from a truly harsh nosebleed.

"I… I um…"

"Save it." He said, very unkindly. "I know that you told him what happened between us and I wanted to say I forgive you. Clearly you wanted him to have the best."

Jess started to smile but she couldn't manage a full one before he continued "But this doesn't change anything. And for this violent act that you made him persue on me, I will give you a choice. Either go with him to the Winter Ball and I'll make sure every professor in the entire school knows what he did, so he'll have to get kicked out of Hogwarts. Or don't go. Break his heart by telling him you don't love him or something, and then he will get off with a clean plate and no one will ever hear about his attempted murder…"

"ATTEMPTED MURDER?" Jess shouted in anger

"Ok… well, severe physical abuse then."

Jess just stood staring and breathing heavily from the shock of what Tom had just announced. He waited for a reply and said "I think it's generous of me to give you a choice…" Without saying another word, Jess ran up one of the moving staircases toward the Gryffindor dormitory.

"You have to choose, Jess. If you really love him, you will choose…correctly." And with that, Tommy turned and began his descent to the Slytherin dormitory, smirking to himself as he did so.

As Jess entered her bedroom, she instantly spotted a parcel on her bed. The brown paper was poorly wrapped but it had a small navy blue bow on it and a card. She picked up the small letter and read it out in her head

_Jessica_

_This is for you. I hope it fits. _

_I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 7:00pm_

_Love Sam_

Throwing the card onto the bed, she ripped open the package like a hungry wolf and immediately burst into tears. As she held up the picturesque navy blue gown, the light hit the small group of diamonds on the left hand side and it shone onto her face. The dress was gorgeous, with s strapless bust and a light flowing bottom part. It had copious layers but looked as light as a feather. _It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I can't even wear it _She thought to herself. Carefully, Jess folded the dress back into the packaging and threw herself onto Molly's bed. She stared at the gown in complete silence for what felt like forever. But Molly walked into the room and saw her. Then the dress. Then she screamed with joy.

"Oh my god! You have a dress! This is the best news I've had all day! What time is he picking you up? Or are you meeting him there?"

Jess simply turned to her friend, putting her running mascara on display. He cheeks were damp and small strands of her feathery hair stuck to it like they were painted onto her face. Molly quickly grabbed a few tissues from her pocket and came to sit next to Jess.

"After lunch, Tom spoke to me. Well, he sort of shouted at me and grabbed my throat in anger. He said I shouldn't be with Samuel. Then I told Sam and he went and punched Tom in the jaw."

Molly was just sitting, dabbing her friends face, trying to take it all in.

"And then Tom just spoke to me not 10 minutes ago and said I had to make a choice. Go to the Winter Ball and let Sam be kicked out of Hogwarts for abuse or stand him up, tell him I don't love him. Break his bloody heart. And then he will be let off the hook…"

"And Tom said all of this, did he?" Molly said, her voice becoming more and more angered.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. And now Sam has bought me this dress and I…" She could not finish her sentence without crying once more.

"I should have never let a boy get to me. I was perfectly happy before Sam came along and ruined it all." Molly pulled Jess into a hug, stroking the back of her head.

Then she whispered "I find that hard to believe."

Jess pulled away and wiped her eyes. She looked like she was confused but at the same time, knew exactly what her friend was trying to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was dressed in a black suit and bow tie, his brown hair combed backwards. He was holding a white rose and was leaning against the wall, just outside of the Great Hall. Music was playing as other students, dressed in different kinds of gowns and robes. The Great Hall had fake snow falling from the ceiling, much like it had done for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Samuel stood watching the stairs and then every so often, would peer into the hall at the array of crystallized punch bowls and winter themed foods. It looked mouth watering. However, he was determined to wait for Jess to join him before he could dive into the food.

"Are you sure it looks ok?" Jess asked, making sure there were no small bits of debris on her dress. Molly was putting her hair into a bun and slid a few diamond clips into it. When she stepped back from her friend, she made a small cry of joy.

"It's beautiful. I'm just glad you're actually going. And hey, it will be fine. I'm sure you can explain everything to him."

Jess sighed and replied "I hope so." Then they headed for the door.

Samuel was standing silently, waiting for Jess to walk down the steps. He had images of what she would look like in the dress he had given her. He turned to look down the corridor, and as he looked back, he saw a sight that made his heart skip a beat. Jessica was standing on the steps, the gown flowing gently to the floor. She looked as though she was waiting for someone, and so Sam gladly began to walk up to her. Unfortunately, before he could reach the first step, Neil Windsor appeared from behind the right hand pillar and stopped Sam dead in his tracks. He watched as Neil walked up to Jess, passed her an Orchid, and put out his arm for her to hold onto. She smiled, though she looked not as happy as she should have been. Samuel quickly ran to hide behind some students and watched as Neil lead her into the Great Hall, Molly and Katie followed and then Natalie with her date.

"Oh, I'll be right there, I just need to go and grab my shawl, I left it in my room."

Neil smiled and nodded his head, then continued into the hall with the other girls. Jess started to walk to the stairs but Samuel managed to stop her. She turned in surprise and almost shrieked from the sudden hand that grabbed her arm.

"Sam! What are you doing?" She cried, breathing quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here with him? I thought I was taking you."

Sam's eyes were full of upset and hurt but he was good at hiding it from her. Jess pulled her hand away and breathed in. _I'm going to have to tell him_ she thought, feeling her eyes water the tiniest amount. Sam was just waiting for an answer, gripping the rose tightly in his hand.

"I didn't want to go with you. I changed my mind. I realized that I don't really like you all that much." Her voice was as serious as she could make it, though her eyes became wetter and blurrier. She panicked that he would see her cry, but blinking a few times rapidly seemed to do the trick, and her tears were held back.

"But I thought… I thought we…" Sam began, but he couldn't finish. His voice was beginning to break."

"I lost track of myself. I forgot that I don't like you. You aren't my type I shouldn't be yours. Its better we aren't friends. Now leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're going to ruin my evening with…"

"Neil? What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, I just don't like you. But I do like Neil. And we are going to try to see how it works out. Goodbye Samuel. I'll see you tomorrow evening to finish the potion."

Then Jess walked up the stairs and disappeared in a flurry of dresses, through the crowds of students. Samuel stood for a moment before throwing the rose to the floor and walking off down the corridor in rage, upset and pure confusion. Tom then appeared from behind one of the doors of the Great Hall and smiled sickly to himself. _It worked_ he thought.

The rest of the evening was a bore to Jessica and she eventually found herself saying goodnight rather early. When she arrived in her bedroom, she burst into a river of tears and fell onto the floor. She then fell asleep and was later found by Molly, Natalie and Katie who placed her in her bed.

"Poor thing, she must be so tired from the dancing." Katie said, slightly tipsy from too much punch.

"It's not that Kat. She is upset." Molly said, looking down at her friend, worried sick about how she was going to handle what she had been pressured into doing. The other two girls went to bed, in absolute quiet.

* * *

Sunday, Jess stayed in bed for most of the day. Molly sat in their bedroom also, reading her books, checking now and then if her friend needed anything. She didn't. What she needed was to tell Sam the truth. Explain to him that what she had said the night previous was all a complete and utter **lie**.

"I'm going to go and get some dinner, do you want anything?" Molly asked, placing her book onto the bedside table and pulling on a jumper. Jess just sat in silence until she quietly said "Just some roast chicken…" It was surprising Molly could hear her voice, considering it sounded like a baby mouse. Molly simply nodded, smiled and then walked out of the bedroom. Turning her head slowly, Jessica peered out of the window and sighed. Her eyes were red and her nose too where she had been blowing it constantly all day. Jess decided to get out of bed and head outside for some fresh air. Her mother had always said that fresh air does the mind and body a whole lot of good, whether you're a wizard or a muggle. Slipping on her trainers, she headed out the door and down the stairs. There were only a few people out and about, most likely the first to finish their dinners. Luckily she passed Molly on the way to the courtyard and told her what she was doing. Molly was fine with it and told her she would leave her dinner in the common room if she wanted it.

Snow was falling heavy still, coming down from the dark blue grey sky like ashes from some kind of forest fire. Smoke from Hagrid's hut could be smelt and it calmed Jess's nerves. She enjoyed the smell of burning wood, it reminded her of home. She spent almost half an hour outside and only decided to come in because she noticed her fingers becoming numb and her lips becoming chapped. As she headed back into the castle, she realized the potion still wasn't finished. Even though she knew Sam was going to be in the potions room, she had to finish it. It was still schoolwork after all, and potions class was a good class to get a high grade in. Arriving at the wooden door into the potion room, Jess hesitated. If Sam **was** to be inside, what would she say? How would she say it? He definitely wouldn't want to talk to her after what she had said to him. _At least_ she thought _I have managed to break his heart… at least it worked…_

Opening the door, Jess walked in with caution. Indeed, Samuel was inside fiddling around with different ingredients. He stared up at her and then back down at his work, not saying a word. Jess looked around the room for something to do, but Sam was doing the only job available. After that, the Amortentia would be finished and they would never speak to each other again.

"I guess you don't need me then…" She said softly, rubbing her hands together from nerves and the chill that lingered in the air.

"I guess not…" He replied, still working on the potion. Jess slapped her hands down at her sides and turned to leave but not before she noticed a small present laying on one of the chairs. It was wrapped in purple paper with a sliver bow, better looking than the parcel she received from Sam.

"What's that?" She asked in curiosity and also to try and make conversation.

"What does it look like, it's a bloody present." His voice was harsh like the first time they met. She didn't appreciate it but what could Jess do, she knew he would act like this.

"Ok. Who is it from? Who is it for?"

Sam looked up at her and shook his head, looking back at his work. "Well" he began "it's from me." Jessica was still standing at the door, waiting for the next answer. "And it was for you."

_For me?_ She thought, feeling the most guilt she had ever felt since she first knew what the feeling felt like.

"Is it too late to open it then?" She asked, scuffing her shoe at the floor.

Sam stood upright and stretched. "I guess not…" He said, the same tone was still in his voice.

Jess walked over to the gift, feeling slightly awkward but at the same time excited and guiltier. Pulling at one of the pieces of the bow, the wrapping came undone in a matter of seconds. It was like silk.

"Oh… a box…"

The brown box was heavy but it had no lid to it.

"It's inside, stupid." He said, almost laughing to himself but still as serious as ever.

Jess just stared. "There isn't a lid…"

Sam rolled his eyes and brought out his wand and said "an enchantment, duh". He then flicked his wand and the box revealed its contents rather rapidly. Jess gave a breath of astonishment when she saw what was inside. The beautiful diamond necklace was just as gorgeous as the dress he had gotten her. It looked as though it matched too.

"I was going to give it to you when you arrived at the ball. But seeing as you **chose** somebody else, I figured you didn't need it."

Once he had said that, she couldn't keep it in any longer. "I was made to say all that crap!" She shouted, still having her back turned and holding the necklace. Sam looked up in complete amazement. He wasn't sure whether to trust her or tell her he didn't believe her.

"What?"

"Do you actually think I would've said all of that on my own accord?"

"Who the hell made you say it then?"

"Who the hell do you think?" She said, crying a little but it felt good to get it out of her system.

"Tom." Sam said, suddenly realizing who would have such a grudge against them both that he would make them be apart. Jess sighed as Sam ran over to her and grasped her in his arms. She turned and kissed him on the lips, crying whilst doing so.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you." She cried, grabbing onto his shirt. Sam just smiled and held her tightly.

"What are we going to do" She asked, still holding onto him.

"I think we should just confront him again. I've sent that letter to my mum. She can't take me out of Hogwarts if I really don't want to go. I mean, what other really good wizarding schools can there be? My dad went to Hogwarts, it's a family tradition. She'll understand. I'll get her to understand."

"And what about Tommy?" Jess asked, looking at Tom, her tears slowly coming to a stop. Sam looked at her and then took her hand. He pulled her out of the room and down to the corridor. They came to a stop as they spotted Tom, alone. Sam walked straight up to him. Tom didn't flinch, but looked like he could have done quite easily.

"Tom please, just let us be together. If you love me, then you'll let me go. Im pretty sure there are other fish in the sea."

Tom just stared, a blank page, no emotion.

"You're not going to give up the rat are you…" He said, crossing his arms and glanced quickly at Jess, who was standing next to Sam with pride.

"Never." He replied, squeezing Jessica's hand in comfort.

"Alright. But don't think we can be friends because of this. I still hate her, I'm still angry at you. And I can easily tell Dumbledore of what you did…"

Sam interrupted him with "and I can just as easily tell everyone what side you're batting for, if you catch my drift…"

Tom sniffed in anger and turned in a rage. "Fine. No one tells anyone anything." He shouted back to them and then he was gone. Jess turned to Sam and smiled. _At last_ she thought _I'm happy._

* * *

Sam and Jess walked to potions class together the next day. They sat together, and waited for Slughorn to finally arrive. When he did, each pair of students handed in their Amortentia and then it was Jess and Sam's turn. They walked up to the professor and handed him the vial of the love potion. He then tested it, just as he had done with everyone elses, and smiled quite contently.

"My, my you two. It seems as though, without fail, you have **perfected** this potion in a matter of days. Bravo." He then applauded their hard work and everyone else in the class joined. Except for Tom. He sat glaring at the two. Sam laughed to himself. Jess didn't see a _snake_… she saw an _angry mouse._

That evening, Samuel had invited Jess up to the owlery to sit and watch the sunset. It was cheesy romantic but it was nice. _Nice to not be arguing with someone for once_ Jess thought.

"Are you happy?" She asked amid the silence.

"Of course I am." Sam replied, putting one arm around her shoulders. He then started to read his newspaper that he had bought with him, just in case the sun got boring. As Jess stood smiling to herself, Sam's face stopped being happy and turned into a scared sort of expression. Before Jessica could ask him what was wrong, she too noticed what was printed in massive letters across the paper. The words. Those two small words gave her chills down her spine she had never felt before. Those two words would change their life forever.

"Oh my god…" She said, standing upright and almost backing away from the paper, as if it was poisonous. Sam stared at her with a frightened face. He too stood up and held the paper out, just to make sure they were reading it right. They were.

Jess shook her head before saying quickly, her voice sounding drained and cracked.

"He's back."


End file.
